Attempts have been made in the design of fan blade platforms, which are usually integrally formed with the fan blades, to reduce the size of the platform formations and consequently the weight of the fan blades. Fan blades are heavy and are expensive to produce due to the use of expensive materials, such as titanium 6-4. The current practice is to extend the fan blade platform from one blade to the next forming the gas path with mating fan blade platforms.